The Traveling Baekhyun
by azizozo
Summary: Sekolah libur. Baekhyun dan para temannya akan berwisata ke Italia. Ketika memasuki H-1 liburan, tiba-tiba mereka membatalkan penerbangan masing-masing karena "urusan mendadak". Terpaksa, ia harus berlibur sendiri demi temannya. Disana ia bertemu Chanyeol si Lambat, siswa pertukaran pelajar yang bernasib sama—tersesat. Dan apakah rencana mereka berhasil? BAEKYEOL. CHANBAEK. RnR?
1. Foreword

Judul : The Traveling Baekhyun

Genre : a bit Comedy, Romance, Friendship,

Length : Chaptered (Foreword-?)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : plot cerita adalah karya saya, jika ada kesamaan baik plot, latar, atau apapun, semata-mata hanya kebetulan semata.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, ayo ikut kita liburan!" ajak Jongin.

"Cih, memangnya ingin kemana? paling ke pantai di pinggir kota lagi. Membosankan." Sinis Baekhyun

"Kita akan pergi ke beberapa tempat di Italia, ayolah masa hanya kita bertiga saja, kau kan moodmaker, akan sangat membosankan jika tanpa kehadiranmu, Baek." Rayu Sehun dan diikuti oleh anggukan Jongdae.

"Tidak! kau pikir aku punya uang sebanyak apa sehingga harus mengikuti ajakan kalian? aku tidak ma—"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya! Tenang saja, uangku kan sangat banyak, lebih banyak dari Junmyun Sunbae yang norak itu." potong Jongdae sombong.

"Terserah kau saja, lah!" Baekhun pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

**D-2**

"Baek, kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, Orangtuaku mendadak menyuruhku ke rumah nenekku."

"Apa? Bagaimana bis—YAK! Jongdae sudah membayarmu! Bagaimana ini? tiketmu akan hangus, Jongin!"

"Maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya. Appaku seperti singa lapar jika sedang marah, dan kau pernah melihatnya, Baek." sesal Jongin.

**D-1**

'tut.. tut...' Baekhyun sedang menelepon Jongdae.

"Hei, Jongdae! Bagaimana ini ? Jongin tidak bisa ikut karena Orangtuanya menyuruhnya ke rumah neneknya." serbu Baekhyun tanpa bernafas sekalipun.

"Ya ampun! bagaimana bisa aku tidak memberitahumu ? Aku dan Sehun juga tidak bisa ikut, ada urusan keluarga. kami juga sudah membatalkan tiketnya. jadi kupikir hanya kalian berdua saja yang ikut. kalau begitu kau pergi saja sendiri."

'_Enak sekali bocah ini berbicara !' _

"Apa-apaan kalian ini ? apakah kalian bersekongkol di belakangku? kalian ingin aku menderita disana?" Baekhyun tak terima.

_'kami memang bersekongkol, Baek. Hahahaha' _kata Jongdae dalam hati. Ia tertawa jahat sekarang.

"Bukan begitu, Baek. aku sudah memberimu tiket gratis, tidak baik jika kau menolaknya, pergilah sendiri. Aku yakin kau tidak akan benar-benar tersesat nanti. Lagipula kantor Kedutaan Besar Korea juga tidak jauh, kok. Oke? Aku tidak menerima penolakan, bye!" Jongdae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencananya pasti berhasil, pikirnya.

"Tap—YAK! Mengapa diputus telponnya ? Aduh, Bagaimana ini ?" Baekhyun menatap ponselnya cemas.

Dan perjalanan pun dimulai. Sendirian.

**TBC**

28-9-14

a/n : Hello perkenalkan saya Azizozo, bisa dipanggil Jijo, Jo, Zo, terserah mau apa aja. Udah lama jadi shipper Baekyeol yang terlarang di dunia FFN ini -_-.

FF ini juga sudah pernah dipost sebelumnya di AFF, masih foreword juga. Uname affogato45, masih newbie -_-

Mind to review? Kasih kritik dan saran juga, ya. Apa penulisan saya masih berantakan apa gimana. Oke ? kalo jumlah review memuaskan, saya lanjut dalam waktu dekat. So? Don't be a sider


	2. Chapter 1 : Sendirian

Judul : The Traveling Baekhyun

Genre : a bit Comedy, Romance, Friendship,

Length : Chaptered (1-?)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : plot cerita adalah karya saya, jika ada kesamaan baik plot, latar, atau apapun, semata-mata hanya kebetulan semata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk ke celah tirai satin kamar Baekhyun, yang mau tidak mau membuatnya mengernyit kesilauan. Ponselnya berdering mengganggu—alarm. Ya, sekarang pukul tujuh tepat, tapi Baekhyun masih bertingkah seperti sekarang pukul enam.

"Hoamh… jam berapa ini? _Ah_, masih pukul tujuh kurang lima. " Ujar Baekhyun sambil men-snooze alarmnya, ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan 4 email terpampang di layar ponselnya yang malah diabaikan. _'Persetan denganmu, penelpon! Aku bukan orang penting!' _Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ibunya masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat ia masih memegang ponsel, sontak Baekhyun langsung berpura-pura tidur.

"BAEKHYUUUN! BANGUN NAK! INI SUDAH PUKUL DELAPAN! KAU MAU MASUK SEKOLAH JAM BERAPA, HAH?" Teriak ibunya.

"_Aah_, bu.. lima menit lagi, ya? Dan jangan berlebihan, bu. Ini masih pukul tujuh kurang." Pinta Baekhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"BUKA MATAMU, BAEK! LIHATLAH JAM! CEPAT BANGUN SEBELUM KUSIRAM AIR ES!" Titah ibunya dengan nada tinggi. Oh ! bahkan raut mukanya merah padam. Baekhyun langsung bergegas mengambil handuknya sebelum ia dihabisi ibunya yang menurutnya sangat kejam itu.

.

.

.

.

**Younggwang High School.  
****Pukul sembilan pagi.**

"PAGI SEMUA!" Teriak Baekhyun mengagetkan seisi kelas.

'_krik.. krik.._' reaksi seisi kelas terhadap sapaan Baekhyun berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya, tapi mereka langsung sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

'Kenapa canggung sekali, _sih_?' Baekhyun keheranan sekaligus malu. Ia berlari pelan menuju kursi sahabatnya.

"hei, apa yang sedang kalian pikirkan? Serius sekali." Tanya Baekhyun kepada mereka.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting , Baek. Oh! apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas makalah pengetahuan umum dari Guru Kang? Semula _kan _dia bilang bahwa pengumpulan tugas tiga minggu lagi, tapi dia ralat jadi hanya dua minggu saja, tadi sebelum kau datang ia mengumumkannya sendiri dari kantor. " Tanya Sehun, diikuti oleh tatapan penasaran dari yang lain. Sehun berbohong tentang rencananya dengan Jongin dan Jongdae.

_._

_._

_._

_Sehun yang baru saja masuk kelas langsung menaruh ransel hitamnya. Kemudian ia membuka laptopnya untuk melanjutkan tugas yang tertunda, sampai kedua sahabatnya; Jongdae dan Jongin menghampirinya._

"_Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop. Ia adalah orang yang sangat serius pada pagi hari dan berubah 180 derajat pada siangnya. _

"_Dasar CEO Wannabe. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang ada di laptopmu itu?" Kata Jongin yang sedang mengintip layar laptop Sehun. Namun ia tidak tertarik sama sekali._

_Jongdae menimpalkan. "Ayo kita kerjai Baekhyun." Katanya mantap._

_Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan bertanya. "Mengerjai apa? Kalau sekedar menyembunyikan buku catatannya aku tidak mau."_

"_Kenapa kau skeptis sekali? Begini, kita berpura-pura mengajaknya liburan ke Italia, lalu ketika hari sudah dekat, kita membatalkannya secara sepihak. Tapi tenang saja, untuk masalah akomodasi aku yang tanggung. Aku punya 4 voucher untuk ditukar. Uang saku ditanggung sendiri. Bagaimana?" Jelas Jongdae dengan suara pelan agar tak terdengar orang lain dan disertai oleh anggukan Jongin._

_Sehun yang mendengar kata "Italia" pun bersemangat. Ini merupakan liburan keluar negeri pertama kalinya bagi Sehun. Berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah beberapa kali. Jongin sudah dua kali; ke Jepang musim semi tahun lalu dan Hongkong tiga bulan lalu. Sedangkan Jongdae sudah tiga kali; ke Jerman dan Prancis Oktober tahun lalu dan ke Afrika Selatan lima tahun lalu untuk mendukung negaranya di kancah Piala Dunia kesembilan belas._

"_Kau baik sekali, Kotak! Akhirnya aku bisa liburan gratis! Terima kasih, Dae!" Sehun memeluk Jongdae dengan girang dan Jongin menyusul. Yang dipeluk merengut ketika dirinya disebut "kotak". Memang lekuk wajahku separah apa sampai bisa dibilang kotak? __—__Batin Jongdae tak terima. _

_Jongdae pura-pura cemberut. "Bahkan kau masih sempat-sempatnya mengejekku disaat seperti ini." _

_Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari meminta maaf. "Hehe, aku kelepasan. Maafkan aku." Jongin yang masih tidak bergerak pun disadarkan oleh Jongdae. "Uhm, Jongin.. kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Acara memeluk sudah selesai." Kata Jongdae. Yang disadarkan segera melepaskan pelukannya._

"_Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengerjainya?" Tanya Jongin._

_Jongdae sudah yakin akan menerima pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia menjelaskan. "Baekhyun kan sangat malas. Bahkan untuk membeli pensil saja menunggu pulang sekolah besok. Apa jadinya ia nanti? Luntang-lantung dijalan memohon belas kasihan orang? Untuk itu aku mengerjainya. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan tersesat walau disana juga." _

_Awan-awan khayalan terbentuk diatas kepala Sehun dan Jongin membayangkan Baekhyun seperti yang dibilang Jongdae barusan. Namun mereka segera menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan awan-awan tersebut._

_Kim Looking Forward Jongdae. Nama tengah baru disematkan mereka. Ini merupakan ketiga kalinya setelah Si Kotak Dae dan Si Kritis Kim__—__mereka memberinya karena keaktifannya dalam organisasi kepemudaan non-profit yang bergerak dalam bidang HAM di kotanya tinggal._

_._

_._

_._

"Belum, aku bahkan tidak ingat sebelum kau bilang barusan. " Jawab Baekhyun masa bodoh. Ia tidak benar-benar mencerna kata Sehun. Kemudian ia berjalan ke mejanya menaruh tas. Sampai ia teringat tugasnya yang Sehun bilang tadi.

"APA? DUA MINGGU LAGI? INI BAHKAN SUDAH MINGGU KEDUA! HANYA ADA TIGA HARI LAGI UNTUK MENYELESAIKANNYA! KENAPA DIA BARU BILANG SEKARANG? "

Ketiga sahabatnya terlonjak kaget. 'Kenapa bocah ini telmi sekali?' pikir mereka. Bahkan Sehun memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Dasar! Begini saja, sepulang sekolah nanti aku ke rumahmu, akan kubantu. Kau mau ikut, Hun? Dae?" tawar Jongin. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

'_kriiing… kriiing..' _Bel berbunyi menunjukkan waktu istirahat telah tiba.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita akhiri sampai sini dulu. Ingat! Minggu depan kalian harus mengumpulkan puisi kalian. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. " Tutup Guru Kim.

"Akhirnya, dua abad terlewati.." Ujar Baekhyun hiperbolis. Seisi kelas berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut yang kosong. Termasuk keempat sahabat—Cheetah4 (mereka sepakat memberi nama tersebut karena kemampuan lari mereka yang sangat cepat, seperti Cheetah. Terdengar sedikit konyol tapi percayalah, mereka jauh lebih konyol daripada nama kelompoknya sendiri).

Baekhyun hanya membeli keripik kentang sedangkan yang lain membeli makanan berat dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sesampainya disana, mereka mengobrol hal-hal yang remeh-temeh seperti kemeja Guru Park yang robek terkena pegangan pintu kelas sebelah, bahkan sampai seekor kucing yang sedang melamun. Sampai Jongin berkata sesuatu.

"Baek, ayo ikut kita liburan!" Ajak Jongin.

"Cih, memangnya ingin kemana? paling ke pantai di pinggir kota lagi. Membosankan." Sinis Baekhyun. Ia menyedot jus jeruk Jongin tanpa ijin.

"Kita akan pergi ke beberapa tempat di Italia, ayolah masa hanya kita bertiga saja, kau kan moodmaker, akan sangat membosankan jika tanpa kehadiranmu, Baek." Rayu Sehun dan diikuti oleh anggukan Jongdae.

"Tidak! kau pikir aku punya uang sebanyak apa sehingga harus mengikuti ajakan kalian? aku tidak ma—"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya! Tenang saja, uangku kan sangat banyak, lebih banyak dari Junmyun Sunbae yang norak itu." potong Jongdae sombong.

'_I.. Italia!?" Baekhyun__ memicingkan matanya. Tiga sahabat yang lain terdiam menanti jawaban Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas._

'_Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_

'_Mereka tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya, ada apa ini?'_

"Terserah kau saja, lah!" Baekhyun pasrah.

"Jadi kau mau ikut? Horeeee!" Jongdae memeluk Baekhyun erat disertai dengan jempolnya mengacung kearah Sehun dan Jongin.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia merasa tindakan sahabatnya terlalu berlebihan saat ini.

" Tanggal 2 bulan depan. Masih ada sepuluh hari lagi untuk belajar kosakata Italia dan percakapannya. Ini." Jongin menyodorkan buku kecil—sebesar ponsel namun tebal berisi segala yang diperlukan pada perjalanan nanti.

Baekhyun menerima buku tersebut dan membacanya sekilas. Ia masih belum menyadari bahwa ketiga sahabatnya sedang mengerjainya. "Ah, ya, terima kasih. kalian merencanakannya dengan sangat baik."

'_memang sangat baik. Baek!' _ batin mereka diikuti dengan tatapan satu sama lain dan seringai jahil.

.

.

.

.

.

**D-2**

Jongin sedang bersantai di kursi malasnya dan menekan tombol panggilan. Dirinya siap untuk rencana satu—ada dua rencana jika yang satu tak berhasil, mengingat dulu Baekhyun pernah menginterogasinya di kelas gelap pukul tujuh mengenai kasus sepatu Jooyeon—ketua kelas berambut bak Rapunzel—yang digantung di pohon tertinggi di sekolah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil cekikikan; tidak ingin rencana ini gagal lagi.

Jongin menelpon dengan suara memelas_. __**"Baek, kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, Orangtuaku mendadak menyuruhku ke rumah nenekku."**_Ia mulai berbicara setelah terdengar suara di seberang telepon.

_**"Apa? Bagaimana bis—YAK!**__** Jongdae sudah membayarmu**__**! Bagaimana ini? tiketmu akan hangus, Jongin!" **_

_**"Maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya. Appaku seperti singa lapar jika sedang marah, dan kau pernah melihatnya, Baek."**_sesal Jongin pura-pura sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tawa.

'_Apa-apaan bocah ini? kenapa ia seenaknya saja?'_ Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

" _**Kenapa begitu mendadak? Apa kau tidak bilang pada ayahmu sebelumnya?Apa jangan-jangan kau merencanakan sesuatu? Hei, Karamel! Beritahu aku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku!"**_ Baekhyun menginterogasinya (lagi) dengan pertanyaan membabi buta.

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya karena suara Baekhyun terlalu nyaring. Ia sudah yakin akan seperti ini. _**"Begini, Baek.. aku sudah bilang pada ayahku sebelumnya namun ia menghiraukannya. Dan tidak ada yang kusembunyikan darimu, dan lagipula kurasa hanya aku yang tidak ikut. Kenapa kau khawatir sekali?"**_

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Dahinya mengerut. _**"Aaah, Persetan denganmu, Jongin! Aku masih bisa berlibur dengan Sehun dan Jongdae!"**_Kesal Baekhyun. Ia berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya juga membujuk ayah Jongin—yang menurutnya versi laki-laki dari ibunya. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri ke ranjangnya dan terlelap sampai esok.

.

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, pukul sepuluh pagi dirumah masing-masing.**

Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa , Jongdae yang baru bangun tidur, dan Jongin yang sehabis membeli snack. Mereka bertiga sedang membahas sesuatu di percakapan grup Line yang beranggotakan mereka termasuk Baekhyun, namun saat ini mereka mengatur percakapannya agar tak dilihat Baekhyun. Tentu saja tentang rencana mereka kepada Baekhyun.

"_**Hoi, Jongin! Bagaimana hasilnya?"**__ Sehun_ mengawali percakapan.

"_**Dia bilang kalau Jongdae sudah membiayaiku, aku tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja. Ia juga terus mencecarku berbagai pertanyaan, sampai akhirnya ia yakin. Lalu kuputuskan teleponnya." **_Jelas Jongin. Tak lupa stiker mengibas rambut oleh James ia sematkan.

"_**Hahaha, ! akhirnya kita mengerjainya! Kita lihat apa dia bisa tahan disana." **_Jongdae tersenyum jahil. Ibunya yang sedang menyapu pun terheran dengan perubahan ekspresi anaknya. Jongdae yang paham segera menjelaskan kepada ibunya bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

Dan stiker seringaian Moon mengakhiri percakapan itu. . . . . **D-1**

'tut.. tut...' Baekhyun sedang menelepon Jongdae. Ia berkeliling kamarnya kesana kemari menandakan dirinya sedang gelisah.

Jongdae mengangkat ponselnya. Terlihat nama Baekhyun disana_**. **__**"Hei, Jongdae! Bagaimana ini ? Jongin tidak bisa ikut karena orangtuanya menyuruhnya ke rumah neneknya."**_ Serbu Baekhyun tanpa bernafas sekalipun.

_**"Ya ampun! bagaimana bisa aku tidak memberitahumu ? Aku dan Sehun juga tidak bisa ikut, ada urusan keluarga. kami juga sudah membatalkan tiketnya. jadi kupikir hanya kalian berdua saja yang ikut. kalau begitu kau pergi saja sendiri. M**__**emang Sehun tidak memberitahumu?**__**"**_ Jawab Jongdae dengan heboh yang dibuat-dibuat. Ia mengigit lidahnya menahan tawa.

Baekhyun mengernyit menjauhkan ponselnya. _'Enak sekali bocah ini berbicara !' _

_**"**__**Tid—a**__**pa-apaan kalian ini ? apakah kalian bersekongkol di belakangku? kalian ingin aku menderita disana?**__** Dan kau juga menyembunyikan apa dariku, Kotak!?"**_ Baekhyun tak terima. Ia sedikit yakin bahwa ketiga sahabatnya mengerjainya, namun ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak yakin bahwa sahabatnya akan 'sekejam' ini. Setengah dirinya berpikir ini hanya kebetulan semata.

Oh ayolah, Baek, jangan percaya setengah sisi dirimu yang terakhir itu.

_'kami memang bersekongkol, Baek. Hahahaha__!__'__ K_ata Jongdae dalam hati. Ia tertawa jahat sekarang.

_**"Bukan begitu, Baek. aku sudah memberimu tiket gratis, tidak baik jika kau menolaknya, pergilah sendiri. Aku yakin kau tidak akan benar-benar tersesat nanti. Lagipula kantor K**__**onsulat**__** Korea juga tidak jauh**__** dari hotel**__**, kok. Oke? Aku tidak menerima penolakan, bye!"**_ Jongdae tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rencananya pasti berhasil, pikirnya.

_**"Tap**_—YAK! Mengapa diputus telponnya ? Aduh, Bagaimana ini ?" Baekhyun menatap ponselnya cemas.

"Kurasa kita hanya akan pergi bertiga, Baeksoonah. Aku,kau, dan bayanganku." Ujar Baekhyun kepada boneka beruang kesayangannya yang sudah buluk di tengah ranjangnya.

Dalam malam penuh kegelisahan, ia berpikir bahwa besok ia hanya pergi sendirian. Kemudian ia mengambil buku saku pemberian Jongin dua minggu lalu dari celah rak bukunya. Ia membaca bab tentang apa yang harus dilakukan saat berada di bandara dan keadaan darurat lain. Matanya terpejam sempurna saat memasuki halaman lima puluh; cara menanyakan arah.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul delapan pagi.**

"Baek, Jangan sampai temanmu menunggumu terlalu lama! Jadi cepatlah bangun sebelum ibu menyirammu lagi!" Titah Ibu Baekhyun namun dengan nada yang agak lembut. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan mood anaknya saat ini. Ya, Baekhyun berbohong kalau ia pergi dengan sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

"Ya, Bu." Baekhyun bergegas bangun , membereskan tempat tidur dan keperluannya, lalu pergi membasuh badannya.

.

.

.

"Sarapanku sudah selesai , bu. Aku berangkat." Baekhyun menaruh sumpitnya di samping piring, lalu menenggak air minumnya.

"Sedang musim apa disana?"

"Musim semi—banyak festival. " Jawab Baekhyun sambil merapihkan kursi makan.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Baek. Dimana kau taruh nomor-nomor penting? "

"Ay-ay, Captain! Tiket, beberapa dolar, euro, dan semua nomor penting kusimpan di dompet dan ponsel, nomor rumah ada di panggilan cepat nomor dua. Bye, Bu!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu menarik kopernya.

"Baek! Tunggu dulu." Ibunya menghentikan.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya menatap ibunya. "Ada apalagi, bu?"

"Itu, kurasa kau tidak lupa bagaimana memasang baju. Temanmu akan bilang apa melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu? " Tunjuk Ibu Baekhyun dengan dagunya sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor dari meja.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah dagu ibunya. _'Ah~. memalukan sekali diriku ini.'_ batin Baekhyun sambil membalikkan bajunya.

Baekhyun memeluk ibunya tanda pamit. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Nak." Ucap ibunya diikuti oleh anggukan Baekhyun.

" Dah, Ibu!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menyeret kopernya bergegas pergi ke halte bis.

Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa mata ibunya berlapis cairan bening dibalik senyumnya. Ibunya sangat khawatir mengingat ini perjalanan pertamanya keluar negeri, tanpa keluarga pula.

.

.

.

.

**Pukul sepuluh pagi.**

Baekhyun telah sampai di Bandara Incheon, ia menyeret kopernya menuju pintu masuk terminal penerbangan internasional. _'Bu, Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.' _Batinnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bergegas untuk masuk. Kondisi bandara yang ramai oleh lalu lalang penumpang dan suara _operator_ tidak membuatnya terganggu. Ia justru menyukainya.

"Permisi anak muda, tolong tiketnya." Ujar petugas bandara sopan.

"Ini, pak." Baekhyun menunjukkan tiketnya .

"Baik, silahkan masuk. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Pusat informasi berada di lantai satu, antara pintu A sampai F. " Ujar petugas bandara sambil mengarahkan tangannya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

"Terima kasih, Pak. " Baekhyun bergegas menuju counter check-in dan menaruh kopernya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, mana Baekhyun? Apa dia tidak datang? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi. " Tanya Jongin dengan mata menerawang ke segala arah.

" Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Tadi pagi ia mengirim pesan padaku bahwa ia akan berangkat. Tenang saja." Ujar Jongdae meyakinkan.

" Bagaimana jika ia berbohong? " Tanya Sehun sambil mengeker segala penjuru ruang tunggu.

"Dia pembohong yang buruk. Dia selalu jujur." Kata Jongdae yakin.

Sehun hanya diam tak merespon jaminan Jongdae. Sampai ia melihat seorang laki-laki memakai T-shirt hitam dengan kemeja putih, celana Khaki selutut, sneaker hitam-putih dan Baeksoon—beruang yang menyembul dari ranselnya—seperti tercekik. "Itu Baekhyun!" Serunya dan kedua kawannya langsung mengikuti arah keker Sehun.

Jongdae langsung menarik kedua sahabatnya bersembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun— di balik tong sampah. Beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka keheranan seolah mengatakan 'orang aneh' kepada ketiga sahabat tersebut. Mereka tengah mengawasi Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Hei, apa tempat duduk kita dekat dengannya? " Tanya Sehun.

"Tenang saja, kita dekat pintu depan dan ia di pintu belakang. Jadi biarkan ia yang masuk pesawat terlebih dahulu, lalu kita menyusulnya. Begitu juga saat keluar pesawat. " Jongdae menjelaskan. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil mengawasi Baekhyun.

"_**kepada penumpang dengan nomor penerbangan AJ3XXX tujuan Milan, Italia diharap untuk segera memasuki pesawat." **_Himbau _operator _membuat Baekhyun segera bergegas menuju pesawat yang disebutkan. Tak lupa ketiga sahabat yang mengekor lima meter di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menunjukkan boarding passnya kepada petugas, lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang tertera di tiketnya. Tak lama ketiga sahabat pun masuk, fakta bahwa kursi Baekhyun berada di dekat jendela sehingga pandangan Baekhyun hanya terfokus keluar melegakan ketiga sahabat tersebut untuk duduk aman tanpa terlihat olehnya.

Baekhyun mengirim pesan kepada ketiga sahabatnya sebelum ia mengaktifkan mode terbang. _**"Puas kalian? Aku berada di pesawat sekarang karena ulah kalian semua. Dan untuk Jongdae, terima kasih atas tiketnya dan juga pembatalannya. " **_Dan yang dikirim hanya tertawa kecil sambil ber_high-five_ satu sama lain. "Babak dua : sukses! " Kata mereka seraya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Informasi tentang perjalanan dari Incheon ke Milan membutuhkan waktu sebelas jam membuat Baekhyun bosan. Ia mengambil headset dari dalam saku kemejanya dan mulai menyetel lagu berjudul Blind milik Jason Derulo. Matanya terpejam seiring lagu tersebut dimainkan.

Baekhyun tertidur pulas sampai ia mendengar instruksi dari pramugari.

"_Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di __Milan__, kita telah mendarat di Bandar Udara __I__nternasional__ Malpensa__, kami persilahkan kepada anda untuk tetap duduk sampai pesawat ini benar-benar berhenti dengan sempurna pada tempatnya dan lampu tanda kenakan sabuk pengaman dipadamkan.__" _Ujar pramugari dengan senyum ramah.

Baekhyun mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sekarang sudah sampai di Italia. Tak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari kursi untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Ia yang sama sekali payah dalam pengalaman pergi dengan pesawat pun hanya bisa mengekor orang di depannya.

**Tempat Pemeriksaan Imigrasi Bandara Malpensa, Milan.  
****Pukul 12 Malam.**

"Selamat malam, boleh saya lihat dokumen Anda?" Titah petugas imigrasi ramah dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan seluruh dokumen yang diperlukan.

"Apa tujuan Anda pergi ke Italia?" Tanya petugas tersebut sembari memeriksa kelengkapan dokumen Baekhyun.

"Saya ingin berlibur."

"Sendirian?"

"Yah~ sebenarnya tidak sampai ketiga sahabatku membatalkannya secara sepihak dengan urusan masing-masing. Huh! Kalau saja mereka ada di sini, akan kutendang bokong mereka sampai ke-Eh?! Mengapa aku menceritakan ini kepadamu, ya?" Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia terlalu cerewet. Yah, bagaimana lagi kalau sudah kesal. Semua akan keluar tanpa diproses otak terlebih dahulu.

Dan petugas di depannya hanya bisa terkekeh. "Baiklah. Semoga selamat di sini. Semoga sahabatmu itu juga berada di sini agar kau bisa menghabisinya. Haha." Candanya.

"Terima kasih, pak. Yah~ semoga saja, hehe.." Baekhyun segera meninggalkan konter pemeriksaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di hotel tempat Baekhyun menginap, pukul satu Malam.**

Baekhyun segera mendatangi resepsionis begitu bus shuttle bandara sampai tepat di depan hotel yang akan disinggahinya. Ia mendapat kunci kamar yang berbentuk kartu setelah ia check in.

'_tiiiit.'_ Pintu kamar Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ia sukses membuka pintu tersebut.

Baekhyun menarik kopernya ke dalam lalu membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepadamu, Jongdae. Ini sangatlah mewah untukku." Ucapnya sambil menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun menyibak tirai jendela kamarnya. "Wah~ pemandangan Milan indah sekali…"

"Bahkan ranjang ini lebih empuk daripada ranjang di rumah." Jongdae akan tertawa sangat keras dan menyebarkan ini kepada kedua sahabat jika saja ia tahu apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan saat ini.

Baekhyun yang teringat ibunya pun langsung menghubungi ibunya melalui SMS.

_**Ke : Ibu**_

"_**Ibu, aku sudah sampai di hotel."**_

Perbedaan waktu Korea-Italia yang mencapai tujuh jam pun membuat ibunya membalas pesan dengan cepat. Ia mengetik balasan dengan sangat senang terlihat dari raut mukanya.

_**Dari : Ibu**_

"_**Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"**_

_**Ke : Ibu**_

"_**Aku baik-baik saja, bu."**_

_**Dari : Ibu**_

"_**Sahabatmu juga bagaimana?"**_

Baekhyun cemas. Ia sudah tahu akan kemungkinan bahwa Ibunya akan menanyai hal seperti ini. Ia kembali menulis pesannya.

_**Ke : Ibu**_

"_**Mereka juga baik-baik saja kok, bu. Sudah dulu ya, aku mau tidur." **_

Baekhyun membalas pesannya dengan berbohong tentang keadaan ketiga sahabatnya yang nyatanya malah tengah kebingungan dengan lokasi hotel yang sama dengannya—sesungguhnya jika Baekhyun tahu itu, Ia akan tertawa jahat—'_Kualat kalian! Hahaha!_'—semacam itu.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat—masih di dalam Milan, seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di Milan selama 2 hari tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya kebingungan. Bahasa Italia yang menurutnya lebih sulit dari bahasa Cina memaksanya untuk belajar semalam suntuk—ia juga harus mengikuti kursus bahasa intensif selama dua minggu ke depan demi studinya saat ini. Ya. Ia adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolahnya yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Namanya Park Chanyeol, berasal dari kota kecil dekat pesisir. usia delapan belas tahun. Mengikuti ekskul musik dan mempunyai band pop di sekolahnya. Terkadang agak lelet dalam beberapa hal, termasuk bangun tidur. Sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur dulu, Chanyeol-_ssi. _Kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi besok." Ujar teman sekamarnya yang mengikuti program yang sama dengannya. Chanyeol mengangguk menuruti lalu membereskan buku-bukunya. Matanya juga sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur.

'_Aku baru tahu kalau telingamu sangat panjang._ Hihihi.' teman sekamarnya menyentil telinganya pelan. Takut membangunkan sang pemilik. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang lalu menarik selimut.

'Selamat tidur, Chanyeol-_ssi_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**(a/n) hai readers! masih ada yang inget sama ff ini? prolog yang dibuat tahun kapan dan baru dilanjut kapan? hoho maafkan saya ToT kena writerblock ToT.**

**ada yang mau nanya2? sok atuh. udah yaa segitu aja dulu. kalo ada kritik&amp;saran, feel free to confess since it is not flame, i'll take it wholeheartedly. **

**sekali lagi, Mind to Review?**

**byeeeeee ( ´Д`)y━･~~ see you all gatau kapan lagi...**


End file.
